Many machines include ground-engaging tools for performing operations like digging, excavating, and tilling. For example, many machines include an excavating bucket with ground-engaging teeth attached to an edge of the bucket. Ground-engaging tools, like the teeth attached to such a bucket, may experience substantial wear in use. Because of such wear, ground-engaging tools like bucket teeth may require occasional replacement. Accordingly, ground-engaging tools are often secured to a machine with a retention system that allows for readily removing the ground-engaging tool for replacement.
For example, Published U.S. Patent Application No. 2003/0070330 to Olds et al. (“the '330 application”) discloses a retention system for detachably securing an excavation tooth to a machine. The retention system disclosed by the '330 application includes an adapter to which the excavation tooth mounts. The retention system also includes a pin configured to detachably engage openings in the adapter and the excavation tooth to hold the excavation tooth in place. To detachably secure the pin to the excavation tooth, the retention system includes a projection on the pin and slots integrally formed in the excavation tooth to receive the projection of the pin.
Although the '330 application discloses a retention system for detachably securing an excavation tooth to an adapter, certain disadvantages may persist. For example, because the slots for engaging the projection of the pin are integrally formed in the excavation tooth, repairing the retention system may prove difficult or expensive if these slots should become damaged or plugged.
The disclosed embodiments may solve one or more of the foregoing problems.